


Don't fuck with Nino

by Cellophaneisastoner



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien is a minor character in this, Badass Kim, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Badass Nino Lahiffe, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Good Parents Sabine Cheng & Tom Dupain, Guardian Nino Lahiffe, Kim knows, Lila can go fuck herself, Mari Nino and Kim are bros, Miraculous Holder Nino Lahiffe, Nino Kim and Mari are like siblings, Nino Lahiffe Is So Done, Nino Lahiffe Knows, Sabine Cheng Knows, Tom Dupain Knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27340531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cellophaneisastoner/pseuds/Cellophaneisastoner
Summary: Haha, I can't pace my writing. Anyway, Nino snaps, Kim and Marinette are amazed, Lila is shocked, Adrien and Alya are also shocked, and Tom and Sabine are amazing parents.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Nino Lahiffe, Lila Rossi & No One, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Lê Chiến Kim & Nino Lahiffe, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Nino Lahiffe, Nino Lahiffe & Kwami(s), Nino Lahiffe & Wayzz
Comments: 3
Kudos: 147
Collections: Miraculous Stories





	Don't fuck with Nino

Nino was ticked off. And not like he normally was. No, no this time? It was personal. He had tried his best to put up with Lila lying to everyone, and he could tell Kim was as well. It was hurting them that they couldn't let Marinette know they were on her side. So they hatched a plan.

Kim was talking with Adrien and Nino when Lila started making fun of Marinette in front of the entire class. Nino stood up, clearly very angry as he stalked over to the girl. Kim followed, ignoring Adrien's confused questions. "Lila." Kim called, staring at her. Everyone in class turned to the pair of angry teenagers.

Lila immediately tried to blame what she was saying on Marinette, saying that the bluenette was provoking her. She continued, saying that she was just saying the wrong things to Marinette and that she meant them as compliments. Nino growled, raising his hand and slapping the girl across the face. The entire class gasped in shock, Lila bringing a trembling hand up to her cheek.

"No! Fifteen years ago your mother gave birth to the wrong thing!".

Marinette had shot backwards in her shock, slamming in Kim's chest. He whispered something to her, making the bluenette's eyes sparkle with appreciation. Nino slammed his hand down on the table, bringing Lila's attention back to him. "You ever make fun of Mari again and you'll have hell to pay, ya hear me?" He threatened. 

Nino didn't stick around for her answer, nor did Kim or Marinette. He led them out to his car, pushing Marinette and Kim into the back seat as he took his place at the front. The DJ drove them back to the Dupain-Cheng bakery, greeting Sabine and Tom.

Kim explained what had happened as Nino led Marinette upstairs, letting Tikki out. Nino followed suit, Wayzz appearing and flying over to float by Tikki. The ladybug miraculous lowered her head into his chest, Wayzz rocking her back and forth. Kim made his way upstairs, unsurprised to see the two kwamis. 

Marinette was sobbing 'Thank you's in Nino's chest, the boy whispering "Your welcome" right back. Tom climbed up, offering a tray of cookies to Kim, who took them and muttered "Thank you, Tom." to which the man nodded.

The athlete sat next to the two kwami holders, wrapping them up in in a hug and pulling Marinette onto his lap.

Nino pulled up a movie on the bluenette's computer, wrapping a blanket around his friends and himself as the kwami's made themselves comfortable on his head. He ignored it when his phone lit up from calls and texts from Adrien and Alya, the other two ignoring it as well. Marinette soon enough fell asleep, Kim joining her eventually. Nino went downstairs, assuring his surrogate aunt and uncle that Marinette was fine. 

Tom ran a hand down his face, saying "That's a relief." as Sabine took his hands and thanked him profusely for helping their daughter. Nino nodded before yawning and rubbing his eyes, waving at the couple as he climbed back upstairs. He joined his surrogate siblings in bed, Wayzz laying down on his collarbone as Tikki nestled into the bluenette's hair.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back from my hiatus! And with something completely different. We're going with Miraculous today. Also, I've unapologetically stolen the 'Your mother gave birth to the wrong thing' from Victorious.


End file.
